


Secret (a short Phanfic)

by phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme/pseuds/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I had a really weird/funny dream about Phan and I decided to make it into a story. Not to be taken seriously, enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret (a short Phanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is made as a funny/parody fic, not a serious one, so calm yo tiddy bress

It's been a long day, but unfortunately I finally have to part ways with Dan and Phil. I was selected to be their personal assistant for the day, like in the Uma Thurman music video by Peter Wentz and the fall down guys. It was a lot of fun, running errands and editing videos and watching Death Note, but now it was time to leave. I hug Dan and Phil one last time, and I'm about to leave when-  
"Wait," Phil calls, and I walk back over to them.   
"What is it?" I ask.  
"We have something to tell you," says Dan. He and Phil look at me. "Phan is real." They say it in unison, like the twins from The Shining.  
"You can't be serious!" I scream, and I'm barely able to contain my fangirling as they nod. I start to craft, tiny squareflakes rolling down my cheeks.  
"It's true," Dan says, and I squeal as they kiss. "However, you can't tell ANYONE. Not online, not your friends, not your family, no one. Do you understand?"  
I solemnly nod in agreement, understanding that this situation was srs bsns.  
~  
"Wow, a whole day with Dan and Phil, that must have been amazing!" says my friend as we listen to Picnic @ le dicso.   
"It was," I reply.  
"Do you have any pictures?" asks my other friend.  
"Yeah, we took some selfies," I say, and my squad looks over my shoulder at my phone as I open my camera roll.  
Suddenly I realize that something is horribly wrong. Dan and Phil, they must have hijacked my phone while I wasn't looking...  
I stare in wide eyed terror at the 400 pictures of Dan and Phil kissing. Those bitchfucks must have taken my phone and I didn't realize. "OH MY GOD PHAN IS REAL ASDFGHJKL" screams one of my friends.   
My other friend starts fangirling too, taking pictures of my phone screen. "IM GONNA POST THIS ON TWITTER AND INSTAGRAM AND--"  
I interrupt her by no-scope smacking her phone across the room, and I can hear it shatter as it smashes into the wall. "NO YOURE NOT," I scream. She crawls across the floor and grabs her barely-working phone.  
"YES I AM," she replies, and my other friend nods in agreement, starting to take pictures herself.  
I grab a Nerf gun from a nearby shelf and load it up. I cock the Nerf gun and hold it to my friend's forehead.   
"A loaded god complex cock it and pull it," she whispers jokingly, but there is nothing but pure rage in my eyes as I stare her down.   
"I didn't want to do this," I say, and I no-scope her in the head. I turn to my other friend and Nerf her too. There's no one left. There are truly

Too

Many

Feels.


End file.
